elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mya
|} Mya (oder mit vollem Namen Khaing Mya Htoo) ist eine aus Birma (Myanmar) stammende Elefantenkuh im italienischen Zoo Napoli (Neapel). Zuvor lebte sie in England. Nach verschiedenen Aufenthalten in den Zoos von London und Chester lebt sie seit 2001 im Whipsnade Zoo , der in der Nähe von London in Bedfordshire gelegen ist. Mya wurde am 04.03.1982 in Myanmar geboren und kam über den niederländischen Tierhändler van den Brink am 13.07.1989 nach London in den dortigen Zoo in Regent's Park. Nach einigen Jahren wurde sie am 12.05.1993, vermutlich zu Zuchtzwecken, für einen knappen Monat an den Zoo Chester ausgeliehen, ebenso im darauffolgenden Jahr vom 15.03.-16.04.1994. Sie wurde wohl vom dortigen Zuchtbullen Chang gedeckt, hat aber keinen Nachwuchs bekommenTHE HISTORY OF THE NATIONAL ELEPHANT CENTRE, CHESTER ZOO: The 1990s – breeding success and the establishment of the Asian Elephant EEP, auf www.zoonews.co.uk. Am 20.10.2001 griff Mya, die als ruhigHow zoos are saving our animals, auf www.abc.net.au und zuverlässig und als die "sicherste" Kuh unter den Londoner Elefanten galtSanfte Killer, auf www.zeit.deZoo may be charged over death of elephant keeper, auf www.independent.co.uk, während einer Vorführung vor Zuschauern den erfahrenen Elefantenpfleger Jim Robson an: Sie packte ihn mit dem Rüssel, warf ihn auf den Boden und trat auf seinen KopfArtikel in "Weekly World News", auf books.google.de. Während er um Hilfe rief, eilten anscheinend zumindest eine der beidenZoo may be charged over death of elephant keeper, auf www.independent.co.uk oder auch beide anderen Elefantenkühe Layang-Layang (Azizah)† und Dilberta (Geeta)† auf der Anlage herbei, um ihm zu Hilfe zu kommenArticle: Zoo elephant 'set out to kill' keeper she crushed., Artikelrumpf auf www.highbeam.com. Nachdem andere Pfleger die Elefanten weggebracht hatten, konnte sich der Rettungsdienst um den schwer Verwundeten kümmernZoo welfare fears as elephant kills keeper, auf www.telegraph.co.uk. Der Pfleger starb später im Krankenhaus. Am 21.10. blieb der Zoo deshalb geschlossenZoo welfare fears as elephant kills keeper, auf www.telegraph.co.uk. Der tödliche Vorfall beschleunigte die Überlegungen, die Elefantenhaltung im Londoner Zoo aufzugeben und die drei letzten Kühe nach Whipsnade abzugeben. Am 04.12.2001 reisten die drei Kühe Mya, Layang-Layang (Azizah)† und Dilberta (Geeta)† nacheinander mit einem Spezialtransporter des Zoos Woburn unter Polizeieskorte nach BedfordshireLondon Zoo's elephants have packed their trunks and moved to Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Bericht zur Überführung nach Whipsnade auf www.zsl.org. Während sich der Zoo Whipsnade über den Elefantenzuwachs freuteEbd., mussten die Elefantenpfleger in London nach dem Tod ihres Kollegen auch von den Elefanten Abschied nehmenWhipped off to Whipsnade; (and they've already unpacked their trunks), auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Bei der Überführung wog die als Vier-Tonnen-Killer bezeichnete Mya 3600 kgLondon Zoo's elephants have packed their trunks and moved to Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, Bericht zur Überführung nach Whipsnade auf www.zsl.org. In Whipsnade lebten bereits seit 1989 die drei Elefantenkühe Lucha, Anna† (gestorben 2002) und Kaylee. Dilberta† starb 2006. In Whipsnade werden die Elefantenkühe in zwei verschiedenen Gruppen gehalten, insbesondere, um die beiden stärksten Kühe Mya und Kaylee voneinander zu trennen, allerdings erfolgt dies wohl mit wechselnder Gruppenzusammensetzungupdate on whipsnade asian elephants, auf www.zoochat.com. Mya wird als beste Freundin der 2006 aus Twycross gekommenen Karishma bezeichnet[[Karishma] the Asian elephant, auf www.zsl.org]. Obwohl Mya einen Pfleger angegriffen hat, wird sie weiterhin im direkten Kontakt zu den Pflegern gehalten. Allerdings wird sie nicht bei der Elefantenshow des Zoos zum Einsatz gebracht, bei dem die Tiere ihre Anlage verlassen. Lt. Zooelefanten.de kam Mya am 12.Dezember 2018 in den Zoo Napoli (Neapel). In Neapel wird somit die Alleinhaltung der mittlerweile 30-jährigen Elefantenkuh Jula beendet. Jula's Mutter Winthida† verstarb dort am 5.7.18 mit 51 Jahren. Literatur *Nina Keese: Elefantentraining im Zoo Whipsnade, U.K., in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dezember 2008), S. 38-40. Weblinks *Zoo may be charged over death of elephant keeper, Artikel zum tödlichen Angriff von Mya auf ihren Pfleger auf www.independent.co.uk. *Zoo welfare fears as elephant kills keeper, Artikel zur Situation nach dem Angriff von Mya auf www.telegraph.co.uk. *Khaing Mya (Khine Mya Htoo) at Whipsnade Wild Animal Park, auf www.elephant.se. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo London Kategorie:Zoo Chester Kategorie:Zoo Whipsnade